Neighbors
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean just let his dog out and was hoping for some quiet. Instead his neighbor's kids ends up singing out on the trampoline in the backyard. Horribly. There was one way to end it and Dean was more than happy to do it. That is, if it doesn't end badly. One-shot.


A/N: So I got this idea from Unfriendable. There was a post where someone noticed that young girls next door were on a trampoline singing 'You Can't Stop The Beat' from Hairspray. So the submitter put on their cousin's hockey mask and yelled 'stop your infernal singsong, I'm trying to murder here!' So they screamed, one fell down and started crying.

* * *

><p>Dean let his dog Morpheus out in the backyard. He stood there, observing his backyard, wondering what he should do with the empty expanse of land. Something caught his eye and he looked over to see his neighbor's two young daughters were jumping around.<p>

Dean was confused, wondering why someone would jump around or that high. It dawned on him that they were on a trampoline.

The two girls began singing a song about a wrecking ball. Dean wasn't sure what they were singing, but he did know was that they were horrible singers. He wondered if the girls knew that they were horrible singers or not.

He went inside the house and called up Roman to tell him about the predicament that the two girls put him in.

"What?" Roman asked once he answered.

"I was standing outside and the girls next door were jumping on the trampoline. I wonder if they know that I can see them, hear them sing, that they are horrible singers, and I could probably record them to put up on Youtube," Dean explained.

"What are they singing?" Roman asked.

Dean was confused, "Really? That's the only thing that you got out of it?"

"I'm hoping that they're not ruining any of my favorite songs," Roman said.

Dean scratched his head, "I don't know. I think it's something about a wrecking ball."

"Good," Roman said.

"I can still hear them," Dean said. He was pretty sure that those two young girls out there were doing it on purpose.

"I don't know what to tell you," Roman said.

"I left my dog out there," Dean said horrified. "I'll call you back." Dean hung up and went to the back door to call Morpheus in. He opened the door and the five pound pile of pure fluffiness came running in, tongue hanging out, and looking excited.

He could still hear those girls singing and Dean went inside the house to pace. It was driving him crazy, well crazier. He noticed Blake's Guy Fawkes mask, that he bought off of Ebay because Blake wanted a mask after watching V for Vendetta.

Dean grabbed it and looked at it. He smiled and went to the backdoor. He put the mask on and opened the door.

Before he could stop himself, he shouted, "Stop your infernal singsong! I'm trying to murder here!"

Dean heard the girls scream; he was sure that one fell over as she started crying. He closed the door and took the mask off.

He called up Roman again.

"What?" Roman asked.

Dean was trying hard not to laugh. "Blake left his Guy Fawkes mask here. So I put it on and went to the back door. I opened it and yelled 'Stop your infernal singsong; I'm trying to murder here.' So they screamed and I think one fell over because she started crying."

"That's kind of messed up," Roman said.

Dean shrugged, "Well they were annoying me."

"So you had to traumatize kids?" Roman asked, sounding disappointed.

Dean shrugged, "No. I just wanted to scare them."

"Dean," Roman scolded.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Are you going to scold me like the time I sprayed Seth?"

"That was still rude," Roman said.

Dean noticed something outside. "I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up and went to the door. He opened it and notice two police officers there.

"We got a call saying that there was a murder going on." The male cop said, looking at Dean. There was no blood on him and everything seemed to look in order. "We're going to ask you to step outside for a few moments."

Dean did as he was told by stepping outside to let the officers investigate. "Don't look in the cupboard under the sink."

"We have a warrant," The female said, holding up the search warrant.

"Since you helpfully pointed out not to look, we're now going to look," The male said and turned to his partner. "Look under the sink." The female nodded and went in the kitchen.

Dean held back a laugh when there was a scream coming from inside, "I told you."

The female officer was led out by her coworker.

"What's in there?" The male asked concerned.

The female shuddered, "You don't want to know."

Dean ended up laughing, "I told you not to."

There was nothing to investigate and no body, so the police ended up letting Dean go, with apologies.

* * *

><p>A week later, Dean's neighbors moved. Dean wasn't sure why, but he was sure that he didn't cause the family to move.<p>

Two weeks after that, Dean met his new neighbors Mike and Paul.

* * *

><p>"What's under the sink?" Roman asked Seth, after Dean finished telling his story.<p>

"He got to me first," Seth replied. "I thought you knew that."

"It must be horrifying if it caused a police officer to scream in terror," Roman said.

Dean tied his shoe, "My neighbors moved."

"With good reason," Seth muttered.

Dean gave him a dirty look, "But I got two more neighbors. My new neighbor Mike told Blake not to be gay."

"What a homophobic bastard," Roman said.

Dean gave him a weird look, "Mike's married to another man."

Seth looked like his brain just short-circuited, "I'm so confused."

"I'm going to be honest. Blake's not going to be gay or bi," Dean said with a chuckle.

Roman looked at Dean, "Now look who's being a homophobic bastard. I thought you weren't homophobic."

Dean snorted in response to that, "Blake's asexual."

"Blake's a sexual person?" Seth asked horrified.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Not a sexual person. Asexual. He doesn't find anyone sexually attractive. He doesn't even find anyone romantically attractive either."

Roman shrugged, "He is fourteen. He has time."

"So is Dylan and Alex, and look at how that ended up," Dean muttered.

"Who?" Seth asked.

Dean had forgotten that his friends don't know who Dylan and Alex are. "Dylan and Alex are Blake's two friends. Both dudes are bi and dating each other."

"Oh," Roman said.

"Wow," Seth said.

"I shouldn't have said. That's none of your business to know," Dean said. "I don't know why I said it."


End file.
